


Family comes in all types

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Big Happy Family, Protective Siblings, Short & Sweet, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: The Meng Wei household is filled with many different races of half brothers and half sisters. Such diversity is bound to cause disturbances every once and a while, and occasionally bring the family together. This series is about how all these differences add spice onto the everyday of this very diverse family.





	1. Outline of how this series works

For this story, I will be detailing short stories about the Meng Wei family with each chapter focusing on a specific trait of one of the children. Most of the abilities will be racial traits (using DnD 5e rules for the races) and some will be acquired traits such as talents or athleticism. It will also jump around many different time frames of the family and as such I will put each character’s age and race at the beginning of each chapter. At the end of each chapter I’ll have a note detailing the trait being expressed in case it wasn't obvious in my writing and for those who aren't familiar with DnD.

And of course if you don't care about DnD or the traits you can just enjoy the stories on their own.


	2. Chapter 1- Mega sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a house full of half siblings, a full sibling can be comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character age and Race  
> Maria (16) Fire genasi  
> Dai Lee (33) half orc  
> Mai Fan (8) Half elf  
> Mei Shin (24) Yuan-ti pureblood. (basically a human with a drop of snake blood)  
> Ai Wei (26) half elf

A small half elf girl sat hugging her knees in the crevice behind a dresser in one of the many rooms in the Meng Wei estate. Each time she hears her name called out by a family member she flinches in fear. The only sound in the dark room is her quiet sniffles as tears stream down her face.

It had started out as a game at first. She and her sisters (Veronica and Lai Chan) didn't want to go to sleep and she had the fun idea to run away and hide. Her older sister Mei shin was in charge of putting them to bed, and more importantly making sure they stayed in bed. When she discovered that Mai Fan had run, she immediately started the search for one small girl in a giant estate.

Mai Fan at first had a huge smile on her face, giggling each time Mei shin called her name. But then after a brief pause, others had begun to call her name. Her Oldest sibling Dai Lee and her other sister Maria. They didn’t sound as worried. They sounded angry. It was then that Mai Fan realized the situation she was in and sank into her current despair. 

If she came out now, she would be in trouble. But the longer she hid, the more trouble she would be in. She didn't want to be in trouble. So plagued by her lose-lose situation, she sat there and cried, unsure of what to do. 

Her tears are interrupted when she hears a very familiar voice casually whisper to her, “What's got you so down MF?” She nearly jumped out of her skin and it takes everything she has not to scream out in fear. She’s been caught.

Looking over towards the voice she sees her other sister, Ai, sitting casually against the wall near the opening to her little hiding place. Fearing punishment she tries to somehow squeeze further into space.

“Hey, hey, I’m not here to yell at you or get you in trouble. I just wanted to know why you were crying.” Ai’s reflective eyes met Mai Fan’s and the girl couldn't detect any anger in them. She calms down, but only slightly. She just because this sibling wasn't mad at her didn't mean the others weren’t.

“How-how did you find me?” her voice trembling.

Ai simply gave the girl a sly smile. “I’ve been running around this place since before you were born. I know every good hiding spot. Good job picking this one though. I could never fit in there but figured you might, so,” she spreads her arms in gesture to herself. “Here I am.”

“Now why don’t you come out of there? It's a bit hard to talk to you when it's so dark.”

“You can see just like I can.” Ai’s trick wouldn't work on her. They had the same eyes.

Ai gives a sigh of defeat. “Alright fine, you got me. But can you still come out? Please?” 

Mai Fan takes a few moments to consider. If she got caught by any of the others she would have been in big trouble by now. Ai was always fun and laid back. Maybe she could help?

Mai fan crawls out of the hiding place and sits against the wall, resuming her fetal position a foot or two away from Ai.

Swiftly and casually Ai leaned over and wrapped an arm around the younger girl’s shoulders, pulling her in until they were up against each other. “Got you. I guess I win.”

Mai Fan was resigned to her fate. Ready for Ai to call the others and to take her punishment. Instead that didn't happen. They just sat there for a while, Ai hugging her and rubbing her shoulder while Mai fan got out the rest of her sniffles and stared into the dark room.

After a few minutes pass and Mai Fan stops sniffling as much, Ai speaks. “You better now?”

“Yeah” 

“So why are you hiding here? And why were you crying?” All the while she never stopped rubbing Mai Fan’s shoulder to comfort the scared girl.

Quietly, Mai Fan mumbles, “Because I didn't want to go to bed.”

Ai starts laughing quietly. “You’re crying because you don’t want to go to bed? What are you? Four?”

Forgetting her sadness and fear, indignation flares up in Mai fan as she turned her head to face her sister. “I’m eight!” realizing she raised her voice a bit too loud she simmers down a bit, but continues to glare at her sister’s smug grin. 

“And instead of going to bed, you decided to play hide and seek?” Mai Fan nods. “And why were you crying if you were playing a game of hide and seek?”

“Because they sound mad at me.”

Ai put a finger to her chin as she connected the dots. “So. You didn't want to go to bed, so you hid in here. Then you thought you were gonna get in trouble so you kept hiding and now you’re scared of getting in more trouble because they are mad at you?”

Mai Fan nods. Suddenly, they hear Mei Shin call out, closer than before. Ai feels Mai Fan flinch against her.

“She doesn’t sound very mad. She sounds worried about you.”

“But Dai Lee and Maria are mad.” 

“Oh they’re fiiiiine. Dai Lee is too big for his own good. He may sound mad but he’s just a big teddy bear really.” Mai Fan didn’t seem convinced.

“What about Maria?” Ai could see this is where the majority of the fear came from.

“Oh She’s just cranky because it's past her bedtime. You know how she is. She has a  _ fiery _ temper.” Nothing. “She’s  _ warm blooded _ .” A hint of a smile. “She’s _ hot _ headed.”

Mai Fan could no longer contain her laughter and burst into a fit of giggles at the last joke. Ai extends the fit by turning towards her and tickling her mercilessly. “There she is! There’s my giggly little sister.”

After an intense tickling session Mai Fan is left gasping for air on the ground as Ai stands up.

“Where are you going?” Mai Fan looks up at the standing woman, slight panic in her voice. Ai extends her hand down for Mai Fan to get up. 

“You mean where are  _ we _ going. We are going to take you back to bed.” She notices the fear comes back in her eyes, though thankfully not as much.

“No! They’re gonna yell at me and I’ll get in trouble.”

“Oh no they won’t. I’ll make sure of it.” She flashes her a confident smile. “Mei shin will probably be more happy to see you than mad at you. And don’t worry about Dai Lee.” She pokes her thumb into her own chest. “I’ve been annoying him for a long time, I know how to handle him.”

Skepticism appears on the little girl’s face. “How do I know you aren't lying to me to get me to leave then I’ll get in trouble.”

Ai sighs and crouches down so that she’s eye level with Mai Fan. She leans in really close and whispers. “Want me to tell you a secret?” Mai Fan hesitantly nods. Ai has a big goofy smile as she says. “We have the same dad.”

“I know that already.”

“I know that you know but do you know what that means?” Mai Fan shakes her head. “It means we are more than sisters.” Mai Fan looks at her confused.

“Why?”

“Because, Veronica and Lai Chan are your big sisters right? And Maria and Mei Shin and Lin. They are all your big sisters right?” 

“Yes.”

“Well I’m the oldest. That makes me your biggest big sister. And unlike all of the other ones, we have the same mom  _ and _ dad. That means we have a closer blood relation than the others. That doesn't mean that they are any less your sisters, it just means I’m more of a sister.”

“Ok”

“And if I’m already your biggest sister. And I’m your most-est sister. Then that means that we are super sisters! Or super duper sisters. Or best-est sisters.”

Mai Fan cuts in with a suggestion of her own. “Mega sisters?”

Ai grabs Mai Fan’s shoulders and shakes them a bit, causing the girl to squeal again. “Exactly! We’re mega sisters! Do you think I would let anything bad happen to my cute, little mega sister?” She Squeezes Mai Fan tight, mushing her cheek against Mai Fan’s

After a brief struggle, Mai Fan escapes her clutches, still smiling and giggling. “No.”

“That's right.” Ai stands back up and extends her hand. “Lets go.”

Happy, Mai Fan takes Ai’s hand and together they leave the room. 

Trait explanation:

Half-elves have a hard time being stuck between the worlds of humans and elves and thus like to seek each other out. With their human ambition and curiosities mixed with the natural grace and heightened senses of elves they can be quite mischievous. Part of the heightened senses includes having dark-vison/being able to see in darkness similar to a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this far and I hope you liked what you’ve read. I’m always looking to improve so if you have any suggestions on things I could do better or even just comments things I’ve done well, feel free to post them.


End file.
